


Take

by Zzensan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki tidak bisa meninggalkan Saruhiko di pertempuran melawan orang-orang dari kelompok Hijau. Di saat terdesak membuat keduanya saling berkerja sama. Selalu ada pengecualian dalam setiap hal, termasuk alasan meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.  Waktu yang paling berharga, itu adalah saat kau tau waktumu tidak banyak lagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

"Setelah kau mengkhianatiku, aku terus terjebak di kekecewaan itu. Sekali saja, aku ingin tertawa bersamamu"

Ini adalah sepekan sejak Raja Perak membentuk aliansi bersama Raja Merah dan Raja Biru. Pertemuan di pulau sekolah yang mempersatukan mereka untuk menjaga kota dari amukan orang-orang Hijau yang sedang bergejolak.

Seorang lelaki berdiri tenang di samping mesin penjual minuman dengan seragam biru dan kacamata yang membingkai sepasang mata sejernih samudra. Ia tak bergeming sejak seorang lelaki yang meninggalkannya dengan sisa kenangan yang terus berulang di dalam kepalanya. Saruhiko Fushimi, anggota Scepter 4. Lalu setelah pertemuan sepekan kemarin, karena para Raja ingin membangun kerja sama ia harus kembali berurusan dengan teman masa sekolahnya yang setiap kali mengingatnya hanya membuatnya kesal.

'Baiklah, dia memang benar. Kami tidak akan bisa lagi berkerja sama.' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang menenangkan pikirannya. Ia masih tak beranjak, langit sedang sangat indah hari ini. Gumpalan awan putih bersih beriring lamban, akankah luka yang ia terima di dalam hatinya dapat sembuh perlahan seperti gumpalan awan yang suatu hari nanti akan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Pengkhianat ya?"

Kata itu terdengar di kepalanya lagi, suara Misaki. Sahabatnya di sekolah menemgah yang pernah bergabung dengannya dalam kelompok Merah. Sambil menertawai apa yang telah begitu banyak mereka lalui. Hanya kata itu yang terus ia ingat membuat hatinya membeku untuk memaafkan segala yang ada dimasalalu.

***

Dikehidupan ini ada beberapa kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan. Ada beberapa orang yang bisa menerima kesalahan sebesar apapun itu dan memaafkannya. Ada juga yang menguburnya, dalam hati dan menyimpannya seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak sewaktu-waktu. Atau orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam sana, dan terus hidup dengan kekecewaan itu melekat di punggungnya. Mengikutinya kemanapun, bagian masalalu yang menyakitkan juga bagian dari hidup seseorang itu.

"Bahkan, ia tak pernah mengatakan maaf atau menunjukan penyesalan sedikitpun. Berkerja dengannya seperti ini pasti akan sangat berat dan merepotkan." Misaki melangkah, membiarkan dirinya berkutat dengan hal yang terus mengganggunya. Kekecewaan yang terus ia pikul di punggungnya. Ia ingin bergegas tidur dan membiarkan dirinya melupakan benturan yang terus terjadi dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin membebani kepalanya selain dengan misi dan rencana yang Anna utarakan pada kelompok mereka.

"Apakah? Hanya aku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia temukan dimana ia bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia juga tak ingin mendengar jawaban itu, tidak ada artinya lagi. Berapa lamapun waktu yang sudah berlalu. Sebelum ia menyadari, ia terus lari dari jawaban yang sebenarnya bisa ia temukan dalam dirinya.

Saruhiko meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan kelompok orang-orang biru adalah fakta yang tak lagi dipungkiri. Menjadi pengkhianat dan di sebut lawan oleh Misaki. Bukan hal aneh lagi bagi siapapun yang mengetahui hubungan mereka sebelumnya.

Teman dari sekolah menengah, sahabat dan pengkhianat. Saruhiko mengambil begitu banyak peran dalam hidupnya, dan belakangan ini ia baru memikirkannya kembali. Ia tak pernah berubah, walau saling membenci dan saling mencurigai, ikatan yang tak terlihat itu masih terjaga pada jalinannya.

*

*

*

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di pusat kota. Seluruh anggota kelompok Merah menyebar seantero kota hingga pelosok masih menyisir wilayah dari seluruh kegiatan yang di lakukan kelompok Hijau. Saruhiko duduk dengan tenang di mobil pengangkut tawanan mereka. Anggota kelompok Hijau yang sudah dilumpuhkan.

"Tch, ya ampun. Ini sangat merepotkan." Gumamnya sambil berkicap, ia tak ingin dirinya terlibat dengan masalah konyol seperti ini. Maksudnya, untuk urusan lapangan seharusnya mereka bisa mempercayakan itu pada kelompok Merah yang berkerja sangat efektif soal menangkap basah musuh-musuh mereka.

Sesekali yang mengusir pernatnya dalam pekerjaan membosankan yang sedang ia lakoni hanya satu. "Si bodoh itu, tidak ada ya..."

Hari ini dan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Misaki ditugaskan untuk jaga kandang bersama Izumo. Juga karena sebagian besar anggota mereka banyak yang menyebar di seluruh kota pertahan Homra jelas sedang sangat lemah walau mereka bisa menyembunyikan segalanya termasuk mengantisipasi setiap serangan mendadak atau sejenisnya pada kelompok mereka.

Izumo juga ingin Misaki bertindak lebih efisien dari pertarungannya yang selalu menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah daripada menyelesaikan satu masalah.

Tidak hanya itu kabar tentang kematian raja Emas turut memanaskan situasi yang sedang tidak stabil. Kelompok warna yang sedang saling menjaga eksistensi warna dan seolah menunjukan apa yang bisa mereka ia lakukan selama pertarungan ini.

"Yata San. Bisa kah kau memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kami bereskan dan memberikan informasi pada Anna." Rockie lelaki bertubuh tambun dengan rambut yang dicat terang itu menutup slide ponselnya. Ia sedang sibuk menangani orang-orang hijau yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan tak terkendali. Tidak cukup membaca data dati tabnya saja. Kini Misaki harus berhadapan dengan musuh mereka walau dil luar tugas utamanya.

"Ah, ayo siap-siap. Apa jadinya Si Yatagarasu jika hanya menjaga snagkarnya kan?" Tukas Misaki bersemangat merenggangkan ototnya.

Seminggu hampir berlalu dan ia masih bersikap tenang. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia hanya merasa akan sangat khawatir jika sampai berbenturan dengan Scepter empat orang-orang biru menjengkelkan hanya menganggap orang lain seperti orang tak berguna.

Sementara pihak tersebut, yang terus melemparkan para tahanan kota yang mereka jarring dalam operasi dan memasukan mereka semua ke Bui tanpa ampun. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan lain lagi.

"Distrik 3, terjadi ledakan. Segera tangkap pelaku bom bunuh diri. Pelakunya lebih dari satu." Suara gemerisik dari radio yang terpasang di mobil jaga mereka. "Tch.." Saruhiko kembali berkicap kesal. Tentu saja itu artinya pekerjaannya akan jadi lebih banyak. Apalagi mereka bergerak bersamanya kali ini ada orang-orang merah yang melakukan pekerjaan sesuka hati mereka. _'Orang malas hanya akan mencari cara termudah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.'_

"Hoi! Ayo kita pergi. Ini jadi tugas penting untuk kita sekarang." Rekannya hanya tertawa melihat Saruhiko nampak tak tertarik melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Mereka harus segera menuju distrik yang sedang diincar orang-orang Hijau melakukan peledakan sebelum masalah semakin melebar dan tak terkendali.

Tidak sampai setengah jam dengan kendaraan mereka dengan cepat sampai lokasi perkara. Satu hal yang terlintas hanya rangkaian rencana melumpuhkan, menangkap dan membawa para begundal Hijau itu ketahanan.

"Aku akan ke sini." Saruhiko melambai meninggalkan kelompoknya. Berkerja secera individu selalu lebih efisien baginya. Menangkap orang yang menyerang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi akan lebih ampuh dengan melancarkan penyergapan gerilya.

Beberapa rekannya tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia memang tidak pernah cukup baik berkomunikasi dengan siapapun di kelompok tugasnya. Ia sendiri menyadari itu dan tak pernah berniat mengubah dirinya. Itu seperti mengubah dirinya karena orang lain. Bagaimanapun baginya yang terpenting itu adalah dirinya sendiri bukan orang lain.

Langitnya jadi gelap karena kepulan asap yang terbawa angin mengudara. Warna biru langit itu perlahan seperti di telan kegelapan. Seperti itukah dirinya?

Cahaya matahari perlahan turut bersembunyi darinya.

"Ketemu!" Desisnya tenang menangkap seorang pria yang sedang nampak kerepotan memakai belt yang dikaitkan pada beberapa peledak di balik jaketnya. Ia melangkah cepat dan cepat lagi. Itu membuat Saruhiko harus cepat mengambil tindakan.

"Baiklah potong kepalanya dan selesai." Gumamnya pelan menggenggam gagang pedang sambil setengah berlari mengikuti langkah setengah berlari pria itu. "Jika tidak ada warga sipil jelas lebih mudah bagiku-" Saruhiko siap menarik senjata dari sarungnya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berbelok tajam.

Masuk menyelinap pada jalan yang sedikit remang. Jalanan lembab dan hanya ada yang terlihat di ujung jalan yang sedang ia tuju itu.

"Cahaya?" Saruhiko menyadari dengan cepat. Percikan yang menari dalam kegelapan, warna merah yang senada dengan suara benturan dan hempasan.

"Matilah kalian semua!" Teriak lelaki di ujung lorong itu berlari menuju kerumunan pertempuran yang di dominasi oleh orang-orqng merah. Bersamaan dengan nada cepat dari mesin penghitung mundur. Aroma mesiu, teriakan dan ketegangan.

Menyerang dan melakukan pertahan yang sangat buruk, durabilitas teknik bertempur ala anak SMA yang tak pernah berubah darinya.

_**DUAR!!!** _

Ledakan kesekian kalinya terjadi mengusik kokoh kaki gedung. Seorang lelaki dengan bom bunuh diri yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya sendiri. Meledakan dirinya mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal yang tak bisa dihindari.

"Tch... sialan. Itu tadi nyaris sekali. Bisa mati muda kalau melawan orang nekat begini." Gerutu seorang pemuda yang berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya menghindari jangkauan ledakan yang memdekatinya. Rupanya orang-orang tim hijau sudah mengincar kesempatan ini.

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Mereka tidak hanya satu orang." Seseorang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di sampingnya. "SARU! Jadi kau sudah tau soal ledakan barusan." Misaki menatapnya penuh kesal dengan tatap penuh kecurigaan. Ia tak pernah bisa mempercayai siapapun dari kelompok biru. Pemuda dengan topi hitam dan skateboard di pelukannya itu kembali mengamati situasi.

"Tidak hanya satu..." Sambil melompat menyusuri beberapa meter bahkan ia belum memijak tanahnya. Iq bisa menemukan beberapa bom yang terpasang pada tiang penyangga gedung. Ia bisa bayangkan dirinya terjebak di reruntuhan gedung bertingkat menimpanya sampai mati.

"Hei! Bodoh sudah ku bilang mereka tidak sendiri!!" Saruhiko memgambil start sebelum seseorang yang berniat menekan tombol ledak dengan bersembunyi di celah reruntuhan sebelumnya.

**_Ctak!!!_ **

Sebuah tembakan tepat akurat melumpuhkan tangan Saruhiko yang berniat menarik senjatanya. "Ack.." Pekiknya menahan ngilu luar biasa di lengannya.

"Hahaha, ledakan dan pedang tidaklah efektif untuk mengalahkan kalian. Obat bius ini akan segera berkerja padamu tuan Biru." Seorang lelaki dengan kacamata berbingkai hijau. Mengenakan kalung dari rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan nampak amat menganggu.

"Sial."

Sebelum pengaruhnya mulai melumpuhkannya ia harus segera memanggil bantuan. Sementara lelaki lincah dengan gerakan sangat cepat menghajar orang-orang kelompok Hijau yang bersembunyi di beberapa titik balik dinding masih sibuk dengan aksinya.

Punggungnya yang kecil, dan pola serangannya yang sangat buruk walau ampuh melumpuhkan lawannya. Langkahnya kecil cepat, hanya beberapa hal yang bisa Saruhiko lihat sebelum ia merasakan lengan kanannya mati rasa.

Ia hanya bisa berkicap kesal merasa kesulitan untuk mengangkat pedangnya sendiri. Lelaki yang bersamanya menjauh, pemandangan yang seperti dejavu baginya saat itu.

Belum sempat menekan tombol pada slide pemanggil daruratnya ia sudah kehilangan kendali tangannya. "Saru...." suara teriakan terdengar. Tebasan dan hantaman yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

"Sialan mereka banyak banget sih." Suara samar Misaki terdengar dalam nyaris tidak sadarnya.

Dari balik kelopak matanya, ia bisa melihat warna merah menari. Sesuatu yang sangat dekat darinya. "Misaki?"

Suara ledakan terus terjadi, berulang kali begitu cepat saling menyambar. Bom beruntun untuk meruntuhkan satu gedung lima lantai itu tak bisa dihindari lagi.

Misaki menarik lengan pemuda tinggi itu dengan cepat. Bersembunyi ke sisi gedung lain. Melindungi diri di balik bayangan, sambil tetap siaga. "Hei, ambil ponsel di saku ku. Dan tekan tombol panggilan daruratnya." Saruhiko berusaha tetap sadar, mendapati perintah seperti itu hanya membuat Misaki sedikit jengkel member kerutan dikedua alisnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, kondisi seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. Berkerja sama terdesak dalam suatu kondisi bersama orang yang kau benci.

"Dengar ya. Hanya untuk kali ini, kau harus tau aku tetap membencimu walau aku membantumu kali ini." Misak tidak ingin ada slaah paham dan sebenarnya kalimat yang ia utarakan dalam keterdesakan ini hanya sebuah kemunafikan.

"Cepatlah bodoh!" Saruhiko sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya ia tak ingin berdebat dalam situasi ini.

"Errhh... Tidak mendapat jaringan. Sial..." Misaki sesekali mengintip pada area luar. Mereka memang berada di antara gedung tinggi mendekati pintu masuk basement gedung.

"Sangat tidak membantu." Gerutu Misaki kesal ia batu sadar penghubung antara kelompok merah yang terpasang di jamnya rusak karena ledakan pertama.

Derap langkah keramaian pihak hijau terdengar mendekat. Ia cukup pjntar membawa orang tak berguna sekarang hanya membuatnya harus susah payak bertahan ekstra dan itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Di balik dipan, di celah gelap sebuah jalan menikung menuju lantai paling dasar. Ia melekatkan dirinya, mengambil jarak terdekat pada Saruhiko bersembunyi dari komplotan gila peledak yang akan menghancurkan apa saja.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan tinggi badan dan tubuh lelaki besar yang dadanya berdetak stabil tak seperti dirinya.

"Terlalu dekat." Saruhiko nampak masam, ia tak bisa menatap mata bundar yang selalu melihatnya sejak tadi. Entah mengartikan hal baik atau hal buruk, tapi Misaki tidak meninggalkannya sendirian disituasi ini.

"Jangan memprotesku. Ini karena kau tidak bisa bergerak dasar monyet bodoh." Desis pemuda keras kepala itu menggeratakkan gigi menahan suara. Berharap tidak ada satu bom atau granat masuk mendekati persembunyian mereka.

Misaki memanggil Saruhiko (*Saru=Bisa di artikan juga Monyet.)

Memang tidak seberuntung harapan mereka jauh dari kenyataan. "Aku menemukan dua orang." Suara dari lorong gelap menuju ruang bawah tanah itu terdengar. Orang-orang hijau benar-benar berbahaya dalam memburu mangsanya. Mereka emnyergap dan main tidak seimbang, sangat menjengkelkan.

"Jika bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua. Bisa membuat rank ku naik."

Sambil menarik pemantik pada granat yang ia genggam di balik jaketnya.

"Oh sial.. sial.. aku belum mau mati sebagai lelaki single." Misaki berlari cepat, masih menyeret Saruhiko dengan tangannya. Membiarkan punggungnya kini jadi tumpuan. "Hei... tinggalkan aku. Dan larilah bodoh." Saruhiko menarik tubuhnya bersandar di dinding menjaga keseimbangan. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, akhirnya mereka memang harus saling berhadapan dengan satu atau sekelompok orang dari kelompok Hijau ini.

Lengannya yang mati rasa jadi merambat hingga punggungnya yang tak bisa ia gerakan lagi. "Hah? Membiarkanmu mati di sini? Baiklah."

Misaki semakin kesal, ia sedang berbuat baik dan orang yang ditolongnya memberu respon negatif. Sudah mau menolong saja baginya sudah tak seperti dirinya sendiri. Memang lelaki yang membuatnya muak ini semakin menyebalkan.

"Diam dan tetaplah di sini. Kalau mati,kau harus mati di sini."

Saruhiko tak bisa membalas kata-kata Misaki. Lelaki yang akan meninggalkanya sekali lagi. Mati karena ledakan atau tertimpa reruntuhan, itu menyakitkan. Pasti menyakitkan, kematian yang merepotkan dan sangat tidak keren. Bahkan ia masih memikirkan hal seperti itu dalam kondisi seburuk ini.

"Hoi!!" Saruhiko baru tersadar, Misaki yang meninggalkannya. Ia tidak lri menyelamatkan diri. Kenapa ia mencoba menarik perhatian bergerak cepat memberi umpan dan menerima banyak serangan. Ia justru mengumpankan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Si tolol itu benar-benar. Tch...." Saruhiko semakin menggerutui dirinya. Ia tak mungkin berdiam diri sekarang. Ia harus menjari jalan lain sampai menemukan pintu keluar.

"Ketemu...." seorang lelaki dengan tudung dengan garis hijau diantara leher dan kemejanya. Cahaya itu menipis, bukan tapi pandangan Saruhiko mulai kabur. Ia mengutuk nasib buruknya hari ini sejadi-jadinya dalam hati.

"Matilah...."

Sambil menarik Stun Gun dari balik punggungnya. "Sial..." yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghindar untuk sekarang. Padahal ia melihat pintu keluar darurat dari arah balik lelaki itu. "Semoga aku beruntung." Kisuhnya mencoba memberi perlawanan dengan kaki panjangnya.

Suara listrik dan gemerisik alirannya terdengar kian menakutkan. Jika terkena itu ia pasti akan langsung pingsan. Tapi jika ia bisa menjatuhkannya ia bisa lari dari sana.

"Haa......!!!!!" Suara berisik, serangan khas dari nyala api merah yang sangat familiar. "Misaki... jangan lengah!" Saruhiko tak bisa menghalangi pemuda lihai dengan pukukan sekeras batu itu. Loncatannya cepat dan serangannya sangat berguna di kondisi darurat begini. Ia masih punya tenaga setelah banyak bertarung.

"Hoi... kemari!!" Selesai melumpuhkan lawan yang tersisa orang-orang yang hanya mengandalkan pemukul dan senjata yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lawannya.

Misaki Pov

Sial aku terlalu berlebihan. Aku mengeluarkan terlalu banyak tenaga. Aku merasakan ngilu luar biasa di belakang punggungku. Sedikit lagi, aku hanya perlu mematikan lawan yang bisa kuhitung pakai jari. Aku sedang terdesak, jangan sampai mereka melempar peledak di sini. Itu akan membunuh kami semua bersamaan.

"Misaki...!" Suara yang sangat ku kenali. Aku sudah melumpuhkan lebih dari dua puluh orang pagi ini. Aku merasa panas, gairah bertarung dan kekuatan yang harus ku keluarkan.

Saruhiko memberi arahan agar aku mengikutinya jalannya. Aku hanya bisa memastikan kali ini kami tidak di ikuti orang-orang hijau itu. Sungguh melelahkan, jumlah mereka sangat banyak seperti tak ada habisnya.

Pintu keluar darurat yang terbuka mengantarkan cahaya, ah baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini.

Angin panas seperti berhembus dari sana, cahaya di balik punggung Saruhiko. Aku sangat membenci orang ini. Disaat melelahkan seperti ini,aku rindu pada diriku sendiri dimasalalu. Saat aku hidup tanpa mengenal pengkhianatan dan rasa sakit karena di tinggalkan.

"Cepat!!" Teriaknya menghentak membuatku bergegas, jika tidak mereka akan segera menemukan kami.

Benar saja, aku merasakan kedatangan beberapa orang yang terdengar dari tapak kaki yang sekiranya lebih dari dua orang.

"Di Sana!!! Tiarap!!!"

Suara seruan itu menggema. Aku berlari, menuju Saruhiko yang menungguku di di pintu keluar. Aku merasa kakiku sangat berat sekarang. Aku menjulurkan tanganku, ke arah cahaya itu. Ke arah Saruhiko.

_**Ctik!** _

Aku sadar suara pemantik granat yang di cabut dan melesat. Tepat jatuh di belakangku. Suaranya saat menggelinding mendekat, waktu berjalan seribu kali lebih lambat. Aku melihat ekspresi daei Saruhiko yang sangat asing. Bibirnya bergerak amat lambat memanggil namaku.

Setelahnya, hanya cahaya merah yang kulihat.

Merah, sangat terang, hangat, panas, semakin merah, menjadi putih dan menelan semuanya. Menelan diriku dan seluruh rasa lelahku.

Apakah itu...

Mikoto San?

"Saruhiko....?"

Aku sangat lelah, aku ingn kau menarik tanganku dan kita berlari dari segala pertempuran ini. Seperti apa jadinya, jika aku membuka hatiku untuk menerima segalanya.

***

Homra?

Lampu temaram dan aroma manis kue, Cahaya menembus tirai. Dinding merah bata, gordyn dengan debu yang tipis seperti mengudara menuju angkasa.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Suara berat dari seseorang yang paling ku kagumi. Tatap ambisius dengan tubuh kekar dan seputung rokok di antara jarinya yang terlihat kuat dan sedikit kasar.

_'Mikoto San?'_

Ah? Suaraku sendiri tidak bisa kudengar.

Aku merasakan tubuhku yang sedikit kedinginan.

Tangan besar itu menjulurkan tangannya. Aroma tembakau tipis yang memanggil ingatan dari masalalu begitu nostalgic. Sepasang tatap kemerahan menyala redup memperlihatkan kepingan kepiluan tanpa kata-kata. Biasanya saat seseorang merasa sakit luar biasa hingga kehabisan suara itu sering terjadi. Apakah kesedihan ini, karena jauh di dasar sadar ku aku tau.

Mikoto San telah meninggal. Hanya itu.

Suaranya memanggil namaku lagi, sambil tersenyum mempesona seperti biasanya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana,tidak ada kecuali kami berdua.

"Misaki! Aku menunggumu di luar sejak tadi. Aku menunggumu!" Suara nyaring. Dari arah belakang lelaki tinggi yang menghadangku. Ayolah berhenti memanggilku dengan nama anak permepuan begitu Saru.

"Ayo cepat!!! Jangan membuatku menunggu!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

Perasaan seperti ini pernah terjadi. Ah ya aku ingat, Saruhiko diam padaku selama seminggu saat aku memaksanya bergabung dengan Homra.

"Yata!" Mikoto San memanggil dengan nada lemah seperti kehilangan gejolak merah auranya yang memudar. Memilukan.

"Misaki!!! Aku akan meninggalkanmu loh!" Saruhiko berteriak lagi, aku tidak tau. Ini hanya pilihan sepele, bagiku. Saruhiko melambai rendah padaku tanggannya membawa Video game yang sedang popular di masa sekolah.

Sekolah?

"Saruhiko! Tunggu aku! Sampai jumpa lagi, Mikoto San!" Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu yang tak termaafkan dariku dari masa itu. Jika sekali lagi; Ingatan itu meletup; Aku melihat cermin yang menghalangi jarak Saruhiko dan diriku. Batas yang kami buat sendiri.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku! Misaki." Arti tatapannya berubah drastis seperti amarah dari dalam dirinya.

Tangan besar itu menarik lenganku kasar. Sangat panas, apakah ia akan membakarku sekarang. Seragam sekolahnya berubah menjadi seragam Scepter Empat. Sekelompok orang-orang yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Menjijikan.

Bayangan dari sepasang mata berbingkai kaca. Wajah yang selalu nampak sinis dan menatapnya rendah, di warna biru langit yang kilatan cahaya biru seperti bersemayam di dalamnya. Angkasa yang di arungi dan lautan yang telah ia selami, hidup yang kami berdua berjalan pada dua tujuan berbeda setelahnya dengan tali merah yang mengaitkan jiwa kami berdua entah terbuat dari apa. Tali? Ikatan?

Satu hal yang terlambat ku sadari, asal muasal sakit akan kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan. Akar dari rasa takut dan curiga yang menyebar berada di diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menerima bahwa mereka di jalan yang bersebrangan. Mereka berdiri di garis putih yang yak bisa ku sebrangi. Kebanggan dan egoisme yang membentengi langkah kakiku.

"Aku harus memaafkannya. Apakah masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakannya aku juga.

Saruhiko?

_' Apakah kau juga kesakitan? '_

Sama sepertiku?"

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu merasa sendirian?"

Wajah itu hanya diam, tubuh tinggi yang pernah melindungiku. Hawa yang menguar selalu nyaman darinya, selalu berbahaya 'jika' aku takluk padanya. Ia tak memberi jawaban apapun kecuali tatapan kesepian yang selama ini tak ku pahami. Aku mulai menyesal, pada waktu yang ku buang selama ini.

"Misaki!" Bibirnya bergerak memanggilku.

"Misaki." Ah suaranya, seperti saat kami masih teman satu kelas sangat nostalgic. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan begitu Saru bodoh.

"Mi... Sa.. Ki..." tangannya yang hangat dan jarinya yang jenjang menarik telapak tanganku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku ingin menangis atau tertawa sekarang. Perasaan tak menentu bercampur jadi satu di waktu yang begitu lama seperti ini. Rasa yang tak bisa ku jelaskan. Hangat dalam kedinginan. Sejuk dalam kepanasan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Saruhiko sudah berada di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Walau kami bertengkar, saat kami sedang berdua dan berbicara sedekat ini akan kembali menjadikan kami teman. Ya kan...

"Saru....."

*

**

***

Suara ambulan yang meraung berpola cepat dan kilatan sirine merah di pusat kota. Ledakan tanpa ampun menyerang keamanan sipil harus segera di kendalikan.

Ledakan yang terjadi di sebuah basemen gedung sangat mencolok karena daya rusaknya yang menakutkan.

Seorang lelaki berpedang di baringkan di sebuah bangsal memasuki ambulan pertama. "Misaki..." rintihnya pelan sambil menjukurkan lengannya yang sangat lemah itu.

"Hoi.... ada korban di sini...!" teriak beberapa anggota keselamatan yang dikawal oleh regu barisan pertahanan.

"Hei.... Dia terluka parah. Luka bakarnya sangat parah. Cepat panggil bantuan lagi."

Saruhiko sudah tidak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Kepulan asap hitam, raungan sirine memengangkan telinga. Riuh ramai dan pasukan penyelamatan yang mengevakuasi banyak korban.

Saruhiko sudah cukup lama bertahan dari obat yang menginfeksinya membuatnya tak berdaya sejak tadi. "Misaki.." gerak bibirnya lemah. Hingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun lagi dalam sadarnya. Suara menjauh, dan tubuhnya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Seperti terpenjara, saat kau sadar tubuhmu tak bergerak diluar kendalimu.

Kegaduhan ini cukup menjadi sorotan yang membuat beberapa Raja yang membentuk aliansi harus kembali memperhitungkan rencana mereka. Jumlah klan kelompok Hijau terlalu banyak, mereka warga sipil yang di bekali senjata berbahaya tanpa kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk golongan mereka.

Deperti menakar tenaga agar tak menghancurkan kapas tipis yang di genggam erat untuk dikendalikan. Mereka harus memutar otak menghadapi permasalahan vital di Jepang saat ini. Banyak korban jiwa dan luka parah yang tak tertolong. Beberapa kritis dan mengalami cacat fisik. Pukulan yang tak bisa di balas dengan pukulan itu terasa amat menyakitkan.

Sementara Saruhiko sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya di atas bangsal rumah sakitnya. Ia hanya masih saja memikirkan tentang laporan dan pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan dengan sempurna. Beberapa aggota timnya memintanya untuk beristirahat lebih. Walau ia memaksa memberikannya laporan pekerjaan yang harus ia periksa. Masih bertanggung jawab dan memaksakan dirinya.

Di samping itu semua, setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya yang menumpuk selama tiga hari tak tersentuh karena pingsannya efek dari serangan bius yang melumpuhkannya. Ia ingin mengunjungi teman baiknya,tanpa diganggu siapapun. Karena itu ia harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya pada regunya dan ingin mendapatkan haknya untuk mendapat privasi bersama Misaki. Pemuda yang berbaring tak bergerak. Selang infus pada lengan, alat bantu pernafasan dan lampu-lampu yang cukup terang di ruangan serba hijau itu.

Seperti sebuah kesempatan, yang akan segera hilanh jika ia tak memaksakan dirinya kali ini.

"Misaki."

Lengan itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, terasa dingin. _'Apakah dia juga bisa mati?'_ Sambil berusaha memunafikan diri yang sedang merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

Saruhiko membiarkan dirinya dengan pakaian rumah sakit duduk dengan wajah kelelahannya memandangi wajah pucat pasi terpejam yang tak bergeming itu.

Warna rambutnya yang sangat ia sukai walau ia tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" Saruhiko tahu ia bicara pada seseorang yang tak bisa menjawab tanyanya. Lengan yang kurus, ia tak bertambah tinggi dan jari-jarinya yang lebih kecil.

Ia tak bisa menangis disini, sudah lama. Sangat lama sekali ia memendam luka dan airmatanya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin mendengar ocehan pembuat onar yang selalu membuatnya risih dan terganggu. Si bodoh yang tak pernah bisa tenang dan menghadapi semuanya sesuka hati. Mengetahui, bahwa jiwa dari raga ini belum tentu bisa kembali. Dan memanggil namanya sekali lagi, itu tak pernah bisa Saruhiko bayangkan.

Ia selalu jadi lemah, ia tak pernah cukup kuat untuk melindungi Misaki. Selama mereka berdebat dan kemenangan di dapatkan Saruhiko, selama pertengkaran konyol mereka yang selalu ia menangkan.

Tapi apa artinya kekuatan, jika itu hanya menghancurkan?

Apa artinya kekuatan, jika kau tidak bisa melindungi hal yang berharga bagimu.

Apa artinya kau puas pada semua pencapaian. Tapi hal yang sudah begitu dekat tetap tidak terjangkau telapak tanganmu. Menjalinkan jemarinya yang terasa dingin, aroma alkohol yang masih tercium.

"Maaf." Jika saja satu kata itu, bisa di sampaikan melalui tali merah yang menghubungkan dua jiwa. Kata tanpa suara, jika itu seperti ikatan yang sudah terlalu rumit dan menyakitkan tapi kau tetap menjaganya. "Misaki!"

"Misaki..." suaranya sedikit bergetar. Suara gerimis di luar gedung. Anginnya gemerisik melantunkan pilu, sedikit petir di kejauhan seperti sambaran ingatan yang terus meletup bagaimana wajah itu mengisi hari-harinya di masalalu.

Beberapa orang, tidak saling memaafkan karena mereka tidak ingin melupakan Rasa dan Ingatan dari seseorang tersebut. Pengkhianatan.

"Misaki."

Udara hangat dari nafas yang setiap helaannya memanggil namanya. Dua telapak tangan yang bertemu saling menghangatkan. Mereka yang membuat diri mereka jatuh pada keegoisan dan kebanggan masa muda.

Saruhiko tahu, kali ini ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima dirinya sendiri. Yang mengkhianati Misaki, karena ia tidak ingin terus terjebak dari perasaanya yang Misaki bawa. Lagi-lagi tanpa kata-kata, menyukai dan patah hati sesukanya.

"Saru.." suara parau, serak lemah terhalang selang di mulutnya.

"Misaki!" Ia sedikit kaget, panggilannya mendapat balasan. Tatap nanar tak berdaya, telapak tangan mungil yang melekat di pipinya saat ini.

Misaki melihatnya dengan amat jelas, airmata yang tak nampak dari mata indah yang begitu lama tak pernah ia temui lagi. Dengan tangan kecil dan tubuh yang tak bisa bergerak itu, Misaki masih bisa tertawa seperti biasanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis."

Seperti dejavu di ingatan Saruhiko pada pemandangan yang sama di masa sekolah mereka. Tubuh yang pernah begitu ingin ia lindungi agar tak terlibat banyak kesalahan di masa muda mereka. Saruhiko tak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Bahkan satu kata yang ia ucapkan selain memanggil nama Misaki berulang kali sejak tadi.

"Hei, Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Suara tak jelas seperti gumaman dari Misaki. Saruhiko diam, ia hanya membuang pandangan ke arah lain tak mampu membalas tatap nanar yang Misaki berikan padanya.

"Maaf, kau pasti menanggungnya sendirian." Lanjut Misaki lagi, dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar tak bisa ia angkat lebih lama untuk menyentuh wajah Saruhiko. Ia menjatuhkan tangannya menggenggam punggung tangan pemuda tinggi pendiam di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf." Misaki masih tak mendengar jawaban dari Saruhiko yang selalu menjadi dingin padanya sejak perdebatan mereka karena Saruhiko lebih memilih Scepter 4 dan meninggalkan Homra.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga ingin Saruhiko memaafkanku."

Kalimat macam apa? Saruhiko tau, Misaki bukan orang yang akan mengatakan hal sebijak itu di saat seperti ini.

"Aku, takut tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Saruhiko." Misaki meneguk ludah di untaian kalimat yang sangat terdengar dipaksakan. "Katakan sesuatu, seperti 'Aku menyukaimu' ..." ia masih bisa tertawa seperti itu, Saruhiko tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Misaki diam dan beristirahat penuh sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tau sudah berpaa lama merka dirawat sampai hari ini. Ia ingin memanggil nama itu sedikit lebih lama dan berulang kali sampai ia kehabisan kata-katanya.

Misaki melemahkan genggamannya, kini rasa hangat dari telapak tangan Saruhiko memudar. Apakah? Aku akan meninggalkan Saruhiko lagi? Hanya tanya yang muncul dalam bathinnya sendiri.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku ingin kita terus hidup seperti saat kita tidak tau rasa dikhianati satu sama lain-" Pemuda pucat dengan helaian rambutnya yangs eakan warna coklatnya kian meredup terjuntai di bantal putih tempatnya berbaring.

"Senang, aku senang kita dipertemukan sekali lagi. Untukku mengatakan semua ini." Saruhiko seperti bisu. Ia kehilangan seribu kata maaf yang ingin ia katakan pada Misaki sebelumnya. "Saruhiko- Aku.... mu" Misaki ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tak bisa ia aktakan hingga tuntas di kalimat akhirnya. Matanya terpejam, dan genggamannya sudah tak terasa lagi di tangan Saruhiko.

"Misaki?" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tak bersuara lagi membuat Saruhiko sedikit panik. Saat dua menit setelahnya beberpa suster jaga datang membawa beberapa alat periksa bersama seorang dokter.

"Dokter!!! Nadi , sangat lemah!!" Suster yang melakukan pemeriksaan pertama meninggikan suaranya membuat beberapa orang jadi sedikit panik. Dokter segera melakukan pemeriksaan dan membuat situasi nampak mengkhawatirkan. Saruhiko harus keluar dan tak membuat dokter semakin kerepotan. Tindakan darurat nampak terpaksa harus dilakukan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Misaki itu orang bodoh yang akan sulit mati.

Ranjang yang terasa sangat nyaman, lembar laporan yang tertinggal dan oleh-oleh dari kelompok tugasnya. Gravitasi kuat menariknya untuk merebahkan lelahnya di ranjang kecil seukuran tubuhnya itu.

Ia ingin tertidur dan melupakan hal ini sudah terjadi. Ia ingin kembali seperti saat ia belum mengenal rasa sakit dan kekecewaan, seperti yang Misaki katakan. Hatinya menjerit, begitu lirih dalam kesunyian. Lelah, dan rasa kantuk luar biasa, sepertinya ia harus kembali mengkonsumsi obat tidur yang bisa menenangkannya. Memang sejak hari itu ia harus meminum obat tidur agar ia bisa beristirahat di hari menjelang senja seperti hari ini.

Senja, ya cahaya matahari jingga begitu indah. Langit yang sangat cerah dan hujan sama sekali tak nampak. Hari pasti telah berganti dengan cepat lagi. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia tahu hujan sangat deras saat ia mengunjungi kamar Misaki

Udaranya hangat, bermain diluar pasti sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja, dengan senyuman lepas dan perasaan tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan.

"Saru.... Saru.... Saruhiko... ! Ayo kita pergi!" Tentu dengan senyuman secerah senja ini, ia pasti akan segera menghampiri Misaki tanpa pikir panjang sama seperti saat mereka di masa SMA bersama.

"Hei, Saru... Ayo jangan malas-malasan. Cuacanya sedang sangat cerah sekali..." Misaki menarik tangannya, tatapan penuh harap dan deretan gigi kecil-kecilnya. Sangat manis.

"Misaki... Apa kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Aku mengajakmu, karena aku takut jika Saruhiko tidak bersamaku." Suaranya riang dengan rambut halus menbalut wajah sumringah semanis cherry yang warna kemerahan merekah di pipinya.

Misaki baik-baik saja dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Saruhiko membuka selimutnya dan memijakan kakinya ke lantai. Yang seperti membeku. Sangat ringan, ia pasti sudah sembuh sekarang. Ia sangat senang pasti karena Misaki telah kembali padanya seperti ini.

Bahkan jika ini hanya sebuah kebohongan.

"Hei.. Misaki... Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Saruhiko masih mengkhawatirkan pemuda lincah yang sudah terkihat sehat walafiat itu menariknya sambil tertawa.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, tidak pernah berubah... Ayo kita pergi bermain berdua lagi... hanya kita berdua,aku janji...." ocehan itu memang kembali. Warna merah muda seperti bercahaya melatarinya. Hangat, perasaan yang pernah ia tinggalkan. Orange.

"Hanya kita berdua." Gumam Saruhiko tersenyum.

Ia sadar, Misaki yang sedang ia lihat sambil tersenyum. Rambut coklat memanjang hingga tengkuk. Dan bola mata secerah musim semi. Seragam sekolah yang Misaki kenakan. Kini seperti ia turut mengenakan seragam yang sama. Saruhiko berjalan, menuju pintu keluar dan bersiap menutup pintu kamar rawatnya.

_-Karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan dan tinggalkan lagi._

Sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa penyesalan lagi kali ini. Melihat raga aslinya berbaring di ranjang sambil tersenyum, hiasan bunga yang layu yang tak pernah ia sirami.

Wajahnya sendiri, yang telah tumbuh jadi lelaki dewasa, tapi ia selalu kalah dan kembali menjadi remaja berisik merepotkan saat bertemu Misaki. Dirinya sendiri yang pernah ia benci, tapi kebebasan yang ia rindukan bersama pemuda yang menggenggam erat lengannya ini saat ini.

Menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang berubah perlahan terlihat seperti koridor sekolah. Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali.

*******

Di hari yang bersamaan, meninggalkan dunia yang di bentengi dinding dengan goresan. Adalah perasaan yang tak pernah bisa di utarakan bahkan hanya satu kata untuk mewakili semuanya.

_'Satu hari saja, aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian lagi.'_

Saruhiko hanya ingin kembali mengikuti langkah kecil yang selalu membuatnya khawatir itu. Ia tahu, Misaki tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan benar. "Aku tidak ingin lagi, ditinggalkan." Saruhiko menahan lengan kecil Misaki. Sambil tersenyum menunjukan tali merah tipis yang membuat keduanya terus terikat. Suara tawa yang menguap keudara dan menghilang perlahan. Seperti segumpal awan beriring yang suatu hari akan lenyap dalam pandangan.

"Aku selalu terhubung denganmu, Saru bodoh."

Terakhir dan selamanya menempuh perjalanan selanjutnya berdua.

**Fin♡**

¤¤zZenSan¤¤


End file.
